M is for Mummy
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Darcy and Cling get thrown back into time and help the Eve, Jonathan and Rick out to kill the mumm


M is for Mummy

One-Shot

Own Nothing

...

* * *

"500 pounds" Eve stated.

"And what else? I am a very lonely man." The man placed his hand on her lap.

Darcy maneuvered around the chair and placed her Taser in his gut. "This nice lady here is asking for you help, and she's offering to pay you." Darcy glanced at the man on the gallows. "She needs that man alive." She noticed him tense, then guards behind them move closer. "I got a friend on the rooftops who will take out every one of your men before they could make a move."

The man begin to sweat as he turned to face the man about to hang. "Kill him!" He shouted and the man fell in the gallows.

"He knows the location of Hamunaptra!" Eve shouted.

"See that, he's useful." Darcy stated as she directed her taser further up his chest.

"You lie!" The man stated.

"I would never!" Eve shouted.

"She's an honest woman." Darcy stated as she watched as the other man danced on the rope. She ignored as the woman and the man next to her argue before they reached an agreement. The man gave the order to let the prisoner go and Darcy smirked as a arrow flew through the air and cut the rope, allowing the man to fall. "Now we're getting somewhere." She turned to Eve and smiled as she waved her taser. "See you on the boat."

* * *

...

Darcy and Clint stood on the deck of the boat as other passengers boarded and watched as the others of the group they were tagging along with as they climbed aboard the ship. "So do you think there will be treasure?" Clint asked.

"Totes treasure, but we only need one thing to get back home." Darcy stated she looked over to see the ugly, smelly man from the prison. "Oh look, a rat is joining us too." She sighed and smiled as the men in the group walked by. "Nice seeing you boys again." She shook their hands.

"Hey you're the one who shot me down." Rick pointed at Clint. "Nice shot."

"Thanks. I'm Clint Barton and this is Darcy Lewis." He nodded to her.

"Hello there." Jonathan smiled at her as he looked her up and down.

Darcy checked him up and down and smirked. "If we're going on this trip together, we should get along. Just not that well."

"Who says you're coming along with us?" Eve asked as she walked up.

"We just need one thing. All the treasure and credit can go to you." Darcy stated with a shrug.

"But if you want to publish something about your trip, a footnote would be nice." Clint smirked.

Darcy turned to stare at him and sighed. "Ignore him." She waved his comment away. "So we have a deal?" She stuck out her hand to Eve.

"Well since you helped out before, I guess we could go on this adventure together." Eve shook Darcy's hand.

* * *

"He will never eat, he will never eat, he will never stop." The Medjai warrior stated.

"Way to make it seem like it's impossible." Darcy stated.

"Darce." Clint warned as the Medjai glared at her.

"No." She stepped forward. "I've taken down a God, faced a giant war machine made of metal and fire from another world. Survive an attack of monsters in New York been thrown back into time and you think a mummy is going to scare me away from kicking his ass?" Darcy stood up to the Medjai, staring him down. "Go ahead, tell me I can't."

"You are very brave and very stupid." He stated before he walked away.

* * *

They ran through the streets as the mob of Imhotep followers chased after them. They ran into a building and was cornered.

"...forever." Benny stated.

"For all eternity idiot." Eve stated and Darcy snorted.

"Come with me and I will let your friends live." Benny continued.

"Do you have any bright ideas, because if he turns me into a mummy, you're first one I'm coming after." Eve stated to Rick.

"If she's gets turned into a mummy, I'll be calling dick instead." Darcy stated behind them.

Rick looked over his shoulder and glared at her before looking forward again, his gun out as Eve walked over to the priest. "Live to fight another day." The Medjai warrior, Ardeth stated.

Imhotep walked away with Eve. "Be prepared." Clint whispered to the group.

"He's not going to let us live." Darcy stated just as the High Priest gave the order to kill them.

* * *

The plane crashed into the sand and jolted the small group. Groaning, Darcy pulled herself out of the seat as the others unstrapped from the wings of the plane. "Any other time, that would've been fun." She muttered.

"Almost dying in the demonic sandstorm wasn't fun Darce?" Clint asked as he helped her away from the plane.

"Not always." she laughed.

"You two are bizarre." Jonathan stated.

"She takes up for the two of us." Clint stated as Darcy walked in step with Ardeth. She looked up at the Medjai warrior and shrugged and gave him a nod.

They walked into the city and Darcy sighed. "So our chances of dying are how high?"

"We're most likely to die than to win." Ardeth stated.

"Love a challenge." Darcy winked up at him.

* * *

Darcy and Clint fought with Rick to kill the undead mummies as fast as they could. As Jonathan tried to read the book and Evelyn fought the mummy after her. "I'm started to hate it here." Darcy grumbled as she shot one of the mummies.

"Join the club." Clint stated as he shot mummies with his arrows.

"I'm not going to miss New York after this." She replied as Jonathan opened and started reading from the book. "Oh thank god." As the mummies started to attack Anck-su-Namun instead. She sighed in relief as Imhotep angrily stared at them before going after Jonathan.

...

* * *

Darcy smiled up at the Medjai warrior. "I would say we should do this again sometime, but that wasn't an experience that I want to repeat."

He smirked down at her. "You are very strange woman."

She laughed. "I know." She reached up and pulled him down enough for her to kiss his lips. She pulled away to see his shocked face and smirked. "I've been wanting to do that, but it hasn't seem like a good time." She shrugged.

"Darcy has a crush." Clint teased.

Darcy rolled her and looked at the ruins. "I'm just upset that we didn't find what we needed to get home."

"You could always stay." Rick stated.

Darcy and Clint looked at each and shrugged. "We could."

"If you choose to stay a while longer, I can see if my people would know of a way to get you to your home." Ardeth stated.

Darcy smiled up at him as he smiled down at her. "I like this idea."

* * *

So this was fast paced and yes it went along with the movie. I watched it along with writing this. There might be some OOC, sorry. It's been one hell of a day for me, so yea...my gift to you guys!


End file.
